


Snowstorm

by seulrenes



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulrenes/pseuds/seulrenes
Summary: short cozy oneshot





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the weather being like -30C one day so,, enjoy

Irene leaned on the bar counter in the small diner she worked at, her eyes glued to fat snowflakes outside being carried by the wind.

The diner was completely empty, and Irene had been scheduled to close, but the snow had been unexpected, and Irene was suddenly filled with determination to not get stuck walking home in it at 12am.

Irene slipped into the back of the restaurant, finding and rummaging through a supply closet for a broom and dustpan, wanting to complete her final chores quickly. She had begun to sweep the kitchen, being thorough but swift, when the welcome bell rang, followed by a loud gust of wind, a few swears and the slamming of the door. Irene tensed in fear, poking her head out from the doorway to see who entered.

It was a woman, dressed sharply and covered in snowflakes, shivering violently. She pulled her nice looking coat tighter around her body, glancing outside at the now blizzard conditions, before frantically looking around the diner. Before Irene could hide again, the woman saw her, and called out.

“Hello? Are you closed?” She asked politely, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. Irene poked her head out further, her grip on the broom tightening.

“Yes. Are you lost?” She replied quietly, stone faced. The woman stepped up to the bar, placing her gloved hands on the counter.

“Yes, well- no. My car broke down on my way home, and the weather got bad quickly. I walked here.” Her tone softened, gaze falling. Irene studied the woman, noting that she looked like a corporate woman, not suited for the area.

Irene sighed, leaning the broom against the wall and coming out of the kitchen, bending down to plug the coffee machine back in. She prepared the pot, awkwardly staring at it as it began to heat up. The sound of chattering teeth behind her made her speak up. “What’s your name?”

“Wendy,” She said as Irene turned around and motioned for her to sit down. Wendy began to take off her coat, but Irene lunged forward, leaning over the counter and grabbing her coat, pulling it back over her shoulders.

“You’re cold... keep that on,” She murmured, shying away from Wendy’s gaze as she began to pour a cup of hot coffee, grabbing a few packets of sugar and creamer and sliding them across the counter to Wendy, who thanked her graciously and wrapped her hands around the cup.

Irene let her gaze wander over her, analyzing the snowflakes still in her hair and stuck to her jacket, the color in her cheeks and the way she closed her eyes as she sipped the drink. When she opened them she looked at Irene, smiling.

“I really appreciate this.” She paused, taking a long look out the window, where the storm had picked up exponentially, the snow making it nearly impossible to see, and the wind making the old building groan. Wendy turned back to her, pulling her sleeve back and checking her watch. “It’s quite late, I better be going. How much will this be?” She asked, pulling out her wallet. 

Irene shook her head, taking the now empty cup. “Free. One coffee on the house won’t matter too much.” Wendy hesitated, but nodded, still placing a large bill on the counter as she stood. Irene raised an eyebrow at her.

“A tip, for your hospitality.” Wendy let out a nervous laugh, making Irene smile slightly. “I’ll be going. Thank you.” She said, walking towards the door. Irene turned around, about to retreat back into the kitchen when she heard the door jiggle, but not open. She turned around to see Wendy pushing on the door to no avail. Wendy laughed again, both pushing and pulling on the door, only for it to not move. Irene came out from behind the counter, trying the door for herself, and when it didn’t budge, Wendy ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

Irene was about to give up when she looked out the glass of the door and saw a layer of ice around the edges of the door, as well as the pile of snow outside the door growing quickly.

“What happened to it?” Wendy asked, coming up next to Irene, and seeing the reasons for the unmoving door. “We’re snowed in...”

Irene scoffed, looking out the window again. “At least I’m not walking home in that.” She mumbled, gravitating towards the back of the restaurant once again. Wendy noticed her, and began to tail her. 

“Where are you going?” She asked, making Irene turn on her heels and slightly glare at Wendy.

“Getting my stuff. I work here, you know.” She shot her a sly smile as she slipped into the back of the restaurant, immediately going to the wall of lockers at the back that held her bag, unlocking it, and shuffling into the staff bathroom to change out of her work uniform and into whatever clothes she had in her bag, which happened to be a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. When she came back to the main room, Wendy was sat in a booth, taking off her heels. She looked up at Irene as she heard her walking over, holding something behind her back.

“I have a blanket. You must be cold in your skirt,” She said, placing the blanket on the table and going back behind the counter. “Would you like some tea this time?”

Wendy giggled as she placed the blanket over her legs, shaking her head.

“I’m quite warm now, thanks to you.” Irene blushed at the flattery and bit her lip to conceal her smile. Irene noticed Wendy’s warm gaze glued onto her as she slid into the booth across from her. “I never caught your name,” Wendy said softly, taking her gloves off and extending a hand to shake. Irene took it, flinching at her ice cold fingers.

“Irene,” She replied, wrapping her other hand around Wendy’s in an attempt to warm it. Wendy laughed in response, placing her other hand on Irene’s, making her flinch again, but take both hands in hers and try to rub some warmth into them. “Your hands are freezing...”

Wendy made a noise of agreement, shifting in her seat. Irene looked back up at her. “I’m assuming we’ll be here for a while, considering the weather...” Wendy began, looking out the window. “What would you like to talk about? If you want to talk at all... it’s fine if you don’t, I was just-“ Wendy’s short rambling was cut off by Irene squeezing her hands and sending her a sweet smile.

“I’d love to talk.” Irene giggled. “We can talk about anything you’d like.”


End file.
